Crossing Roads and Into Houses
by LOVELESScompassionateWORDS
Summary: You have to cross a road or two to get to another house. What will it take to get to another life?


**Read, enjoy, do what you wish with this story. Just give me feedback when you're done. I can't say I put my heart and soul into it though, because that would be a really awful lie. So, critics, this is like a newly equipped playground for you. **

**Disclaimer: When I own Naruto... I'll merry a goat.**

"Everything is determined, the beginning as well as the end, by forces over which we have no control. It is determined for insects as well as for the stars. Human beings, vegetables, or cosmic dust, we all dance to a mysterious tune in the distance."

-Albert Einstein

Most fairy tales start out as 'Once Upon a Time', action stories begin with a bang, and a certain tale starts an overwhelmingly scary story. All of these types of literature brings its own lime light. We sit down and wrap our minds around this piece of entertainment only to stop at an end that changes our opinions toward the whole beginning.

So why have a beginning in the first place, why not get on with what everyone wants to read or hear?

Simply to intensify those boring moments, to add suspense, to even make it longer, right? No, we storytellers want to tell you the whole story, what happened in all those remembered memories. So if you're reading my story, you are committed to following me through what I have to say?

I want you to feel how I felt through everything beyond what you read. I want someone to understand what I went through, even if you can't. I need someone to try, to know at least, what went downward and upward.

Determine whether this story should even be passed on to someone else, or should I have kept it all to myself.

--

Cold, drenching water from the calm, but persistent, rain slid its way on to the seven figures fighting through the dense forest.

"Hinata, activate your Byakugan, we're about to reach the meeting point!" On announce of the given orders by her sensei, she quickly followed her instructions.

"Kureni-Sensei, I see them, Jiraiya-Sama's carrying something!" Yelling above the hastening pace of the rain, the people pushed on.

--

Falling behind the group of ninjas stood a lone woman of only seventeen. Not just a few moments ago, this girl ran second in place; only until Hinata's cry did she stop almost instantly. Though, there was not an answer toward why either.

She just stopped once hearing that her blond haired teammate's Sensei carried extra luggage with him. Something inside her collapsed, leaving her breathless. It was almost as if a hand reached out and gripped a fist full of her beating heart and squeezed.

Almost afraid of why, the young woman shook off the feeling and leapt into position beside a stoic, but closely noted, curious man.

"Sakura, you look like you just had a heart attack, you okay?" Casually biting in a hint of worry, the older male glided from branch to mossy branch with ease.

"You know, Kakashi-Sensei, I think you're getting delusional in your old age." Adding a self-satisfied smirk to the statement, the said man gave a low chuckle.

"I thought being old gave someone wisdom?"

"Yes, but for you, I suppose you can be an exception." Leaving her former sensei to question the motive behind why he asked in the first place, the medic formed her thoughts on the mission at hand.

'_4:30- A guard outside the West Wall of Konaha reported seeing one of the Legendary Sannin, a spiky blond haired kid, and two carry on luggage. (As in unconscious people, not bags.)_

_4:45- Tsunady-Sama assembled seven ninjas to her office in taking the first move to the recent news. _

_4:50- Hatake, Kakashi was assigned team leader for the upcoming mission. His team consisted of Yuhi, Kurenai, the genjutsu master in the team, Hyuga, Hinata, the trained tracker, Yamato and Sai as emergency backup, Might, Guy as second in command, and Haruno, Sakura, the protégé medical nin._

_5:00- A confirmed notice was sent out, bringing the location of each identified personal that was seen on sight._

_5:20- The retrieving team was sent out toward their destination. _

_6:30- Reconnaissance team found the assigned targets and is now competing in a staring contest.'_

There, standing in front of seven of the finest Konaha ninja was the required objective. Mostly known as Naruto Uzumaki, the next hokage, and the infamous pervert, Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

But that wasn't what caught the medic of the team by surprise. No, it wasn't even the second to the last remaining Uchiha, that just so happens to be staring dead straight at her. Instead, her attention seemed to be to be focused on one certain figure bound to the Toad Sage.

Sakura Haruno certainly could not say she'd seen him before. With bright neon orange hair, lightly tanned skin, and piercing silver studs poking out from almost every inch of surface that could physically be there, it would absolutely stick out in a memory or two.

Though, she did know what side he's on, the man's cloak proved that. Blood-red clouds swimming in a black abyss, poetry in motion one would say.

But even so, it was not the reason her eye took hold of the one unconscious man. The only explanation could be found in her shocked pose.

The same collapsing sensation returned with a vengeance to rid her of her breath. So, when that same feeling took a strong grasp on her, and the man whom had been forcefully sleeping, awoke. It felt like a billion tons of bricks pounded on the squeezed set of lungs.

--

Slowly allowing his eyelids to remove themselves from their resting place, startled and interested orange ringed eyes met with equal emotions in the form of deep emerald crossroads.

****

**Remember to explain your opinion please. It is very much appreciated.**

**Loveless**


End file.
